New Belonging
by prettybabydoll
Summary: What if Klaroline happened during the summer before college? After a falling out with her friends, Caroline turns to the Mikaelson family. As she develops strong relationships with all of them, she becomes tangled in their whirlwind of deceits and they're desperate not to mess it up. A story in which many are frequently under the influence, Caroline in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This fic is post 4x23. Slight AU**

**It'll be quite fluffy more than anything. Nothing too dark so please don't expect it.**

**The only things that are different pre 4x23 are:**

**Hayley and Silas don't exist. Kol is alive. Rebekah and Matt haven't gone travelling around the world, yet. Caroline is human but please don't let it put you off, she is still sassy and full of light as ever.**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters, only my ideas.**

* * *

Caroline was drunk. Alone and drunk. Miserable and drunk. But she knew she was doing better off than just alone and miserable.

So much had turned into complete turmoil, her whole life actually, in less than two days. And right now, tequila was her only friend. After bonding over vampire dramas and drunk crying, Caroline had hit the trifecta, self loathing. She was a strong, determined and confident person. Ever since Damon used her as a human blood bag, she began to change, for the better. She had learned there was more to life than cheerleading and event planning. She learned to protect herself and help and look out for the people she loved. She learned not let herself get emotionally caught up in Elena Land and became less insecure. But right then and there, all she could think about was how pathetic and stupid she was to drive all her friends away and get drunk to numb the heartbreak.

Being human had never been so hard in the past two years. She was constantly surrounded by vampires and although she had taught herself to not be intimidated by them, she still had to watch her own back. And it didn't make it any easier for her when the Originals showed up in Mystic Falls. Especially when she was always used as Klaus' distraction when her friends were plotting against him. She was surprised she was even still alive, sitting there at the bar of the Grill, guilt tripping Matt into serving her more and more drinks.

She was on her 4th when she saw the original hybrid make his way over to her. What the hell was he doing here? He was only in Mystic Falls a week ago, saving her graduation. The constant darkness in his eyes never seized to frighten her, but only for a moment as she'd remember how hatefully charming and charismatic he was around her. And how he was never a threat to her, something she had to be careful with abusing. The more and more she thought of the many times he'd pursue her with gifts and promises of adventure made her face contort and her eyes roll. She was absolutely not in the mood for Klaus.

"Don't get too excited to see me love," was his open liner.

"What do you want?" Caroline moaned, then knocking back another shot of tequila.

Klaus smirked, sliding onto the bar stool next to her. He grabbed Caroline's last two shots that were lined up to her disposal. There was no doubt she had fiddled with the glasses once given, aligning them perfectly as he could vividly picture her doing so a few drinks ago. Before the intoxicated human girl could notice, he tossed both drinks back. The alcohol hardly tickled his throat compared to how it burned down Caroline's.

"Hey!"

"I assure you sweetheart, you were in no need of them."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I need and do not need," the blonde slurred.

He only chuckled, knowing it'd be too easy and not as satisfying to tease her as much now. With her eyes closed, Caroline swayed seemingly lost in her inebriated thoughts as Klaus watched intently. The way her golden curls swished on and off her shoulders and how she'd lick her lips every couple of seconds sent Klaus' thoughts far from his ordinary ones. His selfish desires of power and loyalty were diminished by the exquisite light he saw in Caroline, but only temporarily. She had no idea of the power she had to bring that out of him, admiration and _love_, even if only a moment.

Caroline met his gaze and questioned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dropping his gaze for a moment, he smirked again. "Only enjoying the view," he teased, a saying he'd normally avoid. Caroline scrunched her eyebrows and scoffed which only made him smirk more. She was drunk and trying too hard. He could see right through her. But then again, who really knew what an intoxicated Caroline would say or do? "Ew," she replied which only made him chuckle again.

All signs of Klaus' light happiness had faded once Caroline have him a sad, glossy-eyed look. "What's wrong love?" He asked in all seriousness and concern, in which she was certain could only be faked. Trying not to sound as melodramatic as she possibly could she answered, "My life is ruined."

He raised his eyebrows at her and huffed, "Your life is not ruined Caroline. Worst case scenario, your life in Mystic Falls is ruined."

"And my life is Mystic Falls," she retorted.

"It doesn't have to be."

"No no no," she said shaking her head. "Don't you start with the whole 'Let me show you what the world has to offer' façade," she mimicked him. Klaus stared at her, smiling smugly. Caroline uncomfortably met his gaze again, her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I believe you recited me word for word," he pointed out, teasingly. "I guess it would be safe to assume you've thought about it... a lot."

Caroline let the conversation fall into an awkward silence, leaving Klaus with the upper hand. He had shocked Caroline, maybe even embarrassed her and she prayed it wouldn't be evident on her cheeks. She had thought about it, thought about him, more than she'd like to admit. But everything else, him terrorising her friends, his endless pursuits to create his hybrid army and his history of maiming, torturing and killing throughout his thousand years, tarnished any attraction she felt towards him.

"And it is far from a façade-"

"Matt!" She whined, interrupting him and tapping her empty shot glass on the bar. Matt turned his head to Caroline's call and after seeing who accompanied her, he walked briskly towards the pair. Klaus gave the bartender a smug look and he returned it with a dirty one before walking past him and straight to Caroline. "Are you alright Care?" Matt asked with that softness in his voice that would always comfort her when they were together.

"Another round," she demanded.

"I think you've had enough," Matt replied, acting as the voice of reason for his friend. Watching Caroline cautiously, he had now realised how stupid it was to leave her alone with six shots of tequila. And by the way Klaus was staring at her, he knew he needed to make a stand. There was no way Matt could leave one of his best friends drunk and in the hands of the most dangerous original. Especially when he looked as if he had alternative motives hidden beneath the 'friendly chat' they were having. "C'mon Care, let me take you home," he offered.

"Caroline is perfectly fine in my care," Klaus insisted. "Go home Matt."

"Care?"

"Leave," Klaus scowled. Both humans could see the hybrid's buttons were being pushed. His signature look of suppressed anger forced Matt to back down, very aware of his ability to rip his heart out within a second. Even under the safety of the Gilbert ring, Klaus' craftiness and mercilessness was still something to be afraid of. Matt looked worryingly at the intoxicated blonde, in which she reassured with a faint smile, "It's okay Matt. Go home, I'll be fine."

As Matt's shift was over, he reluctantly left the two alone again. Regretfully turning his back, Matt headed towards the back exit. Klaus shot daggers at the back of his head, figuratively. His trance was broken as soon as Caroline decided to speak to him again.

"This is all your fault you know."

Klaus' anger was suddenly replaced by incredulousness and pure curiosity. He almost chuckled at her pout but asked seriously while gesturing to her whole distressed being, "How have I caused all this, sweetheart?"

"I've decided to blame it all on you." Caroline explained in a hopeless tone, "I know it wasn't your fault directly but you've ruined a fair share of lives in your abnormally long one. What's another to add to your list?"

Caroline knew she was babbling, she had know idea of what point she was trying to make. Her weak attempt at using fake anger towards Klaus to distract her from her sadness was falling short as he began sweet talking.

Maybe now was a chance to get through to her? Klaus thought. To prove to her his feelings were sincere and pure. Using his skilful alluring ways, he'd hope Caroline would be more open and accepting in such lonely times. Times that Klaus was all too familiar with.

"I would never want the false credit of causing you such misery, Caroline Forbes," he frowned. "I would rather truly ruin the lives of all that have wronged you."

"No, no, don't do that," she said quickly.

His expression softened, "Then please tell me how I could cure your sorrow, love."

Placing his hand atop of hers, Caroline turned to the touch. His thumb stroked little circles tenderly, leaving the back of her hand tingling. Confusion washed over her face as she saw the genuine concern in his soulless eyes. Why'd he always make it so difficult? She wanted to know this man, the one who supposedly fancied and cared for her. But she couldn't. After going around in pointless circles every time Klaus would get under her skin, she'd come to the same conclusion. It just could never happen. Regardless of how different he was around her. He was dangerous. But no matter how many times she'd have to remind herself, his charming ways and tempting offers lured her into his darkness over and over again. And she wanted to show him light and goodness, she wanted to see beneath his wicked ways, see his humanity. She was simply constantly torn. However, Caroline's desires were locked away by Caroline herself. Klaus was the big bad wolf and Caroline, little red riding hood. She just couldn't put her life on the line.

"Its times like these when I'm drunk and in need of comfort and you're being so nice," she admitted in almost a whisper, "that I really do wish I could forget all the terrible things you have done."

The softness and concern revealed in Klaus disappeared. His jaw locked. He slowly let go of Caroline's hand and balled his own into a fist, then banged it down creating an undeniable dent. Wide eyed and alert, dizzied Caroline watched the original lean over the bar and grab the whole bottle of tequila. Breathing noticeably heavier, she gulped, desperately hoping he wouldn't snap or snap her neck.

Out of all the insults and brutal opinions she had thrown his way, the confession that proved Caroline had not hated him, frustrated and infuriated him. His confidence in their progress had gone, as if there was none what so ever, which was far from true. After downing a gulp of the strong alcohol, he glanced at a terrified Caroline. He could hear her heart pounding and it made his teeth clench. That very fear he brought out in the blonde was the reason she refused to even give him a chance. No matter how hard he tried to win her over, she would never be able to see past his unforgivable actions. So, he did the only thing he knew for certain would get him what he wanted.

"Well then, let's forget shall we."

Gazing at Caroline predatorily, his expression turned bitter. It was like she was suddenly dehumanised in his eyes, as if she was nothing more than a task needing ticking. She snapped her head towards him, the cautiousness in her expression trampled by drunken befuddlement. He gave her a mere second to process his words before grabbing her wrist at vampire speed and ripping her vervain bracelet off of her person. Caroline looked from her naked wrist then back to him with petrified eyes. Her voice trembled, "Klaus please no!" But it was too late. Pulling her close by her neck, he stared into her pupils, dilating his own.

_"Caroline Forbes, you will forget of all immoral crimes my family and I have committed and if you are reminded, it'll not faze you._

_Your old friends did not deserve you, you are free of them and all of their burdens."_

* * *

**So this is my first Klaroline fan fiction, please be kind, or be mean, constructive criticism is always good. If you demand I will give more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews. And please keep reviewing! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me going. I really am a review whore so I probably won't update until a reach a personal review/follow/favourite goal. **

**Thank you so much to the lovely lady professional-fangirl on tumblr for letting me use her manip for my cover image. All credit goes to her.**

**And a really special thanks to cjhepburn. You are so amazing Chels, I wouldn't have been able to write this without your constant assistance. You're just great. **

**Disclaimer (I probably should have had one on my first chapter but forgot): I do not own TVD TO or any of its characters. Just my ideas.**

* * *

By the time Klaus left and Rebekah arrived, the bottle of tequila had almost emptied. Even with all the vampire and boy dramas no longer nagging her, Caroline had continued to drink out of boredom and loneliness. She had advanced to get completely off her face as she was never the person to do things mediocrely.

"Bloody hell girl," Barbie original approached her.

Caroline turned to the other blonde. She wore a tentative look and as Caroline stared she realised how stunning she actually was. Her hair so thick and lips so full. Caroline could easily picture her on the front cover of a fashion magazine. Admiring Rebekah's beauty with the alcohol in her system brought back old insecurities. Feelings such as no one wanted her and that she couldn't compare to anyone began to bother her. The devastation of the situation that put her there came flooding back, although she didn't miss the people who abandoned her, she missed the places they filled. Although she hurt inside, she felt strangely at peace and it slightly scared her.

"Tyler dumped me," Caroline began venting to Rebekah. "Stefan is god knows where. Bonnie is probably having the time of her life travelling the world with her mom. Elena chose Damon over me. And my heart is in pieces."

Rebekah had the urge to tell the whiny human girl she could not care less but as she continued she stopped herself. She did hate most of who she was naming, so in a disconnected way she could see them on the same side. A soft spot began to brew for Caroline, even though Rebekah knew she hated her guts and was only confiding in her because she was drunk.

Rebekah knew how it felt to be pushed away by the people she loved, she he knew how it felt to be mistreated, second best, betrayed, left behind. She had a thousand years of it.

"So here I am," Caroline continued, "alone because I have no friends. Except maybe Matt." She glanced at Rebekah, who seemed to light up at the mention of him. "He left, by the way."

The original looked back at her, a small smile playing at Caroline's lips. She then looked away quickly hoping the light disappointment she felt wasn't obvious on her face. Caroline unscrewed the top of the tequila bottle, unable to get the last bit out of the small nozzle. Rebekah noticed her doing so and frowned, fully realising her very bad condition. "What are you doing with that?" She asked, more curious as to who let her have it and why no one had taken it away from her.

"Technically the bar's closed but courtesy of your brother-"

"My brother was here?" Rebekah interrupted.

Caroline pointed at the dent that was created half an hour ago, "Who else?"

"You made him angry?" She gulped.

"It was a bit of a blur."

Both blondes fell into a short silence. Rebekah felt like she'd been chasing her brother across oceans instead of the small town they had planned to permanently reside in. He had been very vague with her, only revealing that he was back from New Orleans to tie up some loose ends. Although, she knew he was plotting something. She could see it in his eyes. So she had been following him around for the past couple of days, hoping to find out what he was up to.

Caroline raised the bottle to her lips, only to have it snatched away from her at vampire speed. She turned to Rebekah, frowning. She really had had enough of originals stealing her drinks. "That's enough for you young lady," Rebekah declared. "I'm taking you home."

Caroline sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Helping Caroline out of her seat, Rebekah wrapped the other blonde's arm around her shoulder. As soon as the pair stepped out of the establishment, Caroline stopped and threw up onto the sidewalk. "Shit!" The sober one cursed, who thankfully could easily hold the weight of both of them. After hauling Caroline towards her car, Rebekah steadied her against it and began fishing in the drunk girl's purse for her keys. Just as Rebekah grabbed them, Caroline moaned and almost slid to the ground but the original was by her side in a flash. "Up you go," she said, propping her up again.

As Rebekah started the car, Caroline laid in the backseat. Her whole body was limp and her stomach churned and it had her thinking that if it wasn't for the girl in the driver's seat she'd probably be lying unconscious outside the Grill, in her own vomit pool. Her eyes lids were heavy and she began to drift off. "Thank you," she mumbled inaudibly. Rebekah turned, her vampire hearing picking it up. Caroline then smiled at her gingerly, in which she returned.

* * *

Arms snaked around Caroline, heaving her out of the car. Half asleep, she followed Rebekah's lead up her porch steps. Feeling hair whip on and off her face, Caroline could only imagine that her vampire babysitter was juggling her, her purse and her house keys. Her mother probably got stuck with a night shift again. The commotion stopped and she was suddenly seated on the ground.

"Caroline!" Rebekah shouted in a hushed tone while snapping her fingers. The sleeping girl only groaned. "Caroline! Wake up so you can invited me in," she persisted.

"I don't invite vampires into my house," Caroline responded subconsciously.

"Jesus Caroline! I'm trying to help you, you twat."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She sat down from her squatting position in front of the human. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she huffed and watched the unconscious girl that her brother took such a fancy to. How did she get in this situation? All she was doing was rightfully searching for her brother, maybe hoping to accidentally bump into Matt on the way. But instead she was stuck babysitting a human girl that she had never gotten along with in the past. She even contemplated leaving her there. But as soon as she heard the rumbling of her stomach and throat, she had grabbed her hair in an instant. Caroline then soiled her porch with used alcohol, but managed to avoid getting it on herself with Rebekah's help. She felt like it was never-ending. "Bekah, this isn't right," she spluttered, tears rimming her eyes. Rebekah only lulled her, stroking her hair. There was no way she could leave her alone like this. So she did the only thing she could to help her.

* * *

Opening the doors of the Mikaelson mansion, Rebekah dragged Caroline into the foyer with her and closed the door behind them.

"Look what we have here," Kol sang, stepping creepily out of the shadows.

Ignoring her brother, Rebekah proceeded to their mansion's grand double staircase. "How kind of you to bring me a new plaything," he taunted while taking a few steps closer to them. Rebekah turned to her brother, his words gaining her attention. "This is Caroline Forbes, Kol. Have you forgotten how much she means to our brother? If you do not want the white oak stake driven through your heart you will be careful of what you say about her," she retorted defensively. Kol smirked. "And she happens to be very ill," Rebekah finished.

"Well in that case-" in vampire speed, Kol snatched Caroline from Rebekah's arm, lifted her and threw her over his shoulder.

He walked up a couple of steps before his sister spoke, "I could have done that myself."

Kol snickered as Rebekah followed close behind. "I really wouldn't want you to break a nail, sister," he provoked. "Besides it really is my pleasure."

Rebekah stopped in her tracks, mildly disgusted at her brother. He turned back to her and winked. Shaking her head, she spun and trotted back down the stairs.

"She's sleeping in Elijah's room!"

He frowned, "Alright, alright."

By the time Rebekah came back from the kitchen with a glass of water for the human and a glass of blood for herself, Kol had already flopped Caroline onto Elijah's bed and had been staring at her intensely. Rebekah cleared her throat which cause him to turn to her. "Leave," she commanded. He smirked and obliged, leaving her with an unconscious, alcohol poisoned girl. She took a deep breathe and got Caroline ready for bed before tucking her in. She then sat at the edge of the bed, minding Caroline. Her thoughts drifted off as her current events began to remind her of her duties when she was a human. The memories of brewing remedies from her mother's grimore and nursing her brothers came flooding into her brain. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Caroline was struck with a pounding headache. Her memories from last night were without a doubt very fuzzy. Thinking back, she could only recall snippets. An unknown bathroom. A lot of yelling. British accents. Strong skinny arms. A revolting smell. "There you go," "Get it all out," and "Just do it Kol!" were repeated. And the worst sick feeling she had ever experienced.

Rising out from under the covers she noticed she was not in her own room, which didn't surprise her. Her throat burned like hell and she thanked the Heavens when she saw a glass of water on the bedside table. Sitting up, she observed the unfamiliar room with awe. There was only one place she could be, if she was still in Mystic Falls.

"You're up."

Caroline turned to the voice, "Rebekah."

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Why am I here? What happened last night?" Caroline questioned eagerly, desperate for answers.

With a drink in her hand, she walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "You had alcohol poisoning last night," Rebekah explained, "and when you refused to invite me into your home, I brought you to mine."

Caroline nodded in understanding but was shocked that this was all coming from Rebekah. Out of all people, she was aided by someone who she didn't really get along with. Although, her friends list was rather pathetic now. "So I'm guessing I puked everywhere," she said with sheer embarrassment.

"We managed to contain it," the original reassured.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and covered her face which made Rebekah smile.

"Oh no, we very much enjoyed playing doctors and nurses didn't we Rebekah?" The other original interrupted, standing in the doorway. Caroline watched Rebekah subconsciously roll her eyes at her brother which made her smirk. The blonde vampire continued to ignore her brother's presence as she handed her glass to the human. "Here," she offered, the glass was filled with a dark liquid that Caroline could only guess to be blood, "I tried giving you some last night but you threw it up."

She took the glass and looked at it hesitantly. "Your blood?" She said, raising her eyebrows at Rebekah. She nodded back. "Thank you, both of you," Caroline said glancing at both of them, "if it wasn't for you two I might have been dead." As she tipped the glass to her lips and drank, the siblings looked at each other with the same bewildered expression. When was the last time they had done a truly good deed and was appreciated for it? Kol then zoomed out of the room and Rebekah zoned out, her thoughts consuming her for a second. She was still perched on the bed, but soon shot up.

"So I guess that you're well now you'd want to be on your way," Rebekah assumed, always preparing herself for those who don't stick around. She had adapted to always preparing herself for those who leave, their encounters with her meaning nothing to them. For a minute she thought she could relate to Caroline, empathise with her and vice versa. But she knew as soon as the human girl would remember her reputation, how she tried to take over her life and all the things she did to her friends, some right in front of her, she knew Caroline would be gone in a heartbeat. Gone, never to think twice of the compassion and care she showed her, the night she was terribly ill.

But Caroline had other ideas.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favourite. If you demand, I will give more. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! So I've kinda realised I'll only be able to update once a week at the earliest. Sorry guys but right now I've been writing so slow and I'm also a perfectionist, please understand. **

**Again thank you to Chels, isle-of-fervor, you are the bestest Klaroline consultant/beta ever. Thank you for putting up with me nitpicking and blabbering to you about my writing and always giving the best advice. Yes I am kissing your ass.**

**And thanks so much for reading, favouriting and following guys. It's good to know people are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters, only my ideas.**

* * *

The next day, Klaus had come home. He had been gone four days straight and was surprised to have received zero calls and texts from his little sister during the past two. Walking through the front door of the mansion he built for his family, he found the marble floor contaminated with shopping bags. He growled slightly, clenching his jaw and fiercely gazing into the direction of his sister's bedroom.

"Rebekah!"

He strode up the staircase, two steps at a time. "How many times have we discussed not leaving your shit at the front door-"

Caught off guard (which rarely happened to him), Klaus found himself in the presence of two blondes sorting through Rebekah's clothes. On the floor with a pile of tops sat Caroline with her back facing him. She was wearing a little blue dress that he recalled Rebekah wailing over because it didn't fit her right. As he approached them, Caroline turned.

"Welcome home brother," Rebekah greeted, sifting through her jackets and coats.

Making eye contact with the bad tempered hybrid, Caroline felt tranquil. The uncomfortable intimidation she had normally felt when in his presence had vanished. She only looked into his eyes casually as if looking at a friend, familiar and easy. Suddenly, she saw the annoyance and mild anger slowly lift from him. His stance became lax and his expression, pleased.

"Caroline," he sang, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just claiming some of Rebekah's wardrobe," she replied, standing up. Walking deeper into Rebekah's closet, she grabbed a large bag and began filling it with clothes. Klaus watched her, amused and astonished. His handiwork seemed to be playing out in ways he did not expect.

"Honestly Nik, no matter how many times you scold me, it's never going to happen." Rebekah retorted, reminding Klaus of the reason he was there. Reverting his attention to his sister his gaze turned menacing again although Rebekah did not meet it. She was too preoccupied with rearranging her jeans to make more space, the same as she did with the rest of her categorised garments - which fuelled Klaus' irritability.

"What are you gonna do Klaus," Caroline interfered, "dagger her?" She whispered facetiously while leaning in closer to him. Klaus followed her every move and before she walked away he had noticed she stood shorter, 5ft6 in her white socks. As he watched her leave, he smirked. His short lived amusement in Caroline, for a moment, hid the fury he felt that a bad deed had found its way back into her knowledge.

Turning back to Rebekah, his eyes were cold but his expression, pompous, "I just might." Finally, Rebekah made eye contact, disheartened at her own brother's viciousness towards her. His arrogant smile faded as Rebekah's face fell and the air became tense. Klaus' threat had spawned from the littlest defiance found in his sister, out of healthy sibling banter. And in second Rebekah went from feeling so content to plainly hurt.

Downstairs, Caroline gathered two bags in each arm and huffed at the twenty or so bags sprawled around the foyer. She was a guest in this house, which meant she would respect it and clean up after herself. She had not forgotten her manners, manners that even applied to the home of the original vampires. The sound of rubbing paper averted Caroline's attention to the original sitting in the open living room. She narrowed her eyes. "Help me, would ya Kol?" Kol smiled mockingly as if she was too much of an imbecile to deride for asking something so outrageous of him. Without lifting his eyes from the book in front of him, he responded, "Wouldn't dream of it, princess."

She rolled her eyes and stood tall as she turned away. "Jackass," she scoffed.

"I heard that," he called out through gritted teeth.

"You were meant to," she countered.

Kol turned to her for the first time and watched her strut out of sight. He smiled. He was beginning to like this fiery blonde.

Grabbing another two bags, Caroline carried Rebekah's new purchases up the stairs and into her room. She tried to ignore the tension in the room as she passed in front of both siblings line of sight. Leaving the room for a second time, she was followed.

"I'm not sure that I'm fond of you and my sister's budding relationship," Klaus stated.

"I'm not sure that that's any of your concern," Caroline reciprocated while trotting back down the stairs.

"I don't like sharing."

Caroline stopped. She faced him, him having stopped as well. His face was hard and solemn but staring into his eyes she could almost see the desire. She knew how much he wanted her and the thought of it made her heart flutter, as corny as it sounded. Especially now, when she felt second best to everyone he made her feel admired and prized, like no one could compare to _her_. She almost bit her lip and smiled just thinking about it. No, she couldn't let Klaus charm her or make her want him back. Because ultimately she could never be with him... Right? She couldn't be with him because... because... why?

To spare herself the migraine of her conflicting thoughts she just rolled her eyes and continued descending down the staircase.

"I guess you and Rebekah have discussed the daggering?" He assumed, knowing the compulsion was still intact.

"Oh yeah," she incited, "all she does is complain about you."

Stopping halfway up the staircase, he let Caroline venture the rest of her third trip alone. Reflecting on how his status with Caroline circled back to square one, he tried to keep composed, knowing she'd be round the corner in a few seconds and he didn't want to flee just yet. Caroline walked towards him, empty handed and sporting a disinclined look. He silently cursed Rebekah over and over for having rendered his compulsion useless.

She reached the foyer for the fourth time only to find it empty. _Kol_. She opened her mouth to shout a thanks but he beat her to it. "I was on my way up anyway," Kol yelled from out of sight. She smiled appreciatively, then faced Klaus again, deciding to hit him with some honesty.

"You suck as a brother," she conceded which made Klaus frown, "but you do care about her, and only want what's best for her."

Klaus let her sincerity sink in and realised she saw good in him as the bad no longer outweighed it. There was still hope. He smirked at Caroline and she shied under his intense gaze.

"Bye Rebekah!" Caroline shouted breaking the awkward silence. "Ta Ta," Rebekah replied from the staircase balcony. Rebekah chucked Caroline her bags but they were caught by Klaus. She frowned and tried quickly snatching them away from him but he only raised them further from her reach.

"What are you doing tonight Caroline?" He asked fondly.

"Um I'm actually busy," she replied attempting to grab her bags another time.

"I believe I asked you what you were planning to do this evening not whether you were busy or not, love."

He finally let her have them after calling out her eagerness to play hard to get. He raised his eyebrows and she clicked her tongue, "I'm painting my nails."

She smiled before closing the door behind her and heading towards her car. Leaving Klaus to stare at the front door, beaming from their encounter. There were now so many possibilities. So many different ways he could successfully win her over. And he would. There was no stopping him now.

"I know what you're thinking," Rebekah interrupted her brother's thoughts, "and I didn't compel her, Nik."

Klaus smirked knowingly, "I'm sure you didn't, Rebekah."

* * *

Caroline was feeling completely refreshed. After cooking and eating dinner by herself, she brushed her teeth and had a long bath. Then after shedding a few tears for Tyler, she dressed herself in shorts and a singlet and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

It was nights like these when she was by herself and it was beyond quiet that she would positively reflect on her day. There was no doubt that Klaus came to mind. Sure, she had thought about him before but now she felt inclined to. Like there was nothing to stop the thoughts of him from overwhelming her. She shook her head as if to shake him off as she picked a colour and began painting her toes. But no matter how much she concentrated on her nails, he kept slipping back into her mind. Why, all of a sudden was she considering him? It just never made sense to her before, him and her. But now... she was more confused and unsure than ever before.

"You weren't lying," Klaus spoke up having crept through her window.

"FUCK!"

Barely surviving the fright of her life, Caroline jumped and spilt the nail polish all over her bedspread. She stared at Klaus with all the anger she could muster. Her crazed wide eyed look made him want to chuckle but he thought better of it. She screamed and hopped off her bed, the opposite side to where he was standing.

"Strip!" She demanded.

Klaus grinned, then cocked his eyebrows, "If you insist, love."

Just as he began sliding out of his jacket, she shrieked, "No my duvet you ass!"

Tossing his jacket to the side, he raised his hands in surrender and shuffled to her bed. He kept his eyes on Caroline as he pulled her off her duvet, watching her fan and blow her wet fingernails. As Klaus carefully unbutton the cover, Caroline gulped, hatefully imagining his hands on her singlet's buttons. She shook her head.

"What are you even doing here?!" She blurted, still flustered by Klaus' abrupt visit, her stained duvet and his suggestive unbuttoning.

Now removing the cover, Klaus paused and gestured to her now unmade bed. "Apparently, changing your bedspread."

Folding her arms across her chest, she groaned and headed towards the laundry. Klaus voluntarily followed with the marked sheet in hand, guiltily letting his gaze wonder to her little boxer shorts. Caroline could feel his ogling eyes on her but only ignored him and her indecency as she searched for cleaning chemicals in her laundry cupboards. She then ripped the sheet out of his hands and got to work.

Neither of them spoke. As Caroline slid down to the linoleum floor, Klaus did the same, blocking the doorway. He marvelled at her. Her messy hair, naked face and summer sleepwear were an unfamiliar view of perfection. Warm, vulnerable, pure, she was the definition of each. And he could only imagine that innocence and goodness plagued by his own dark, wicked hand. A fond smile etched his face.

Feeling his piercing eyes on her, Caroline glanced and caught his smile. "How is this pleasing to you in any way?" She snapped.

He only snickered. "I cherish every moment spent with you, Caroline, even if I'd rather us be somewhere a bit more glamorous."

She shot him a tiresome look before returning to her vigorous scrubbing.

"Why are you so reluctant to accept my offers?" Klaus tested. He knew the compulsion eliminated her previous excuses, so he was inquisitive as to why she hadn't succumbed to his charm yet. Luckily he found her unremitting resistance satisfying. He would be displeased if his compulsion rid Caroline of her likeliness.

Caroline paused her scrubbing and looked Klaus dead in the eye. "Because I don't need you to sweep me off my feet. I don't need you to taint me and change me and exposed me to all the things you're promising me."

"Oh but you do love," he provoked enchantingly.

She scoffed through an irritated smile, eyes on her cleaning. "I'm absolutely happy and fine here."

He grinned at her somewhat blind stubbornness. "You're scrubbing nail varnish out of your sheets with carpet cleaner," he stated with soft sympathy.

"What?!" Caroline yelped, picking up the bottle then sighing, "This was your fault."

"And I do apologise."

Her eyes fluttered to his for second then back down. "Just be grateful that I haven't kicked you out yet."

"And why haven't you kicked me out yet?" He asked intrigued.

Caroline paused again and looked in his general direction without meeting his eyes. "I don't always like to be home alone at night," she confessed bluntly.

Klaus' smirk faded and he spoke in a solemn tone, "I'd happily company you any lonely night, sweet Caroline."

A little smile crept up her face. Klaus held Caroline's gaze and she lost herself for a few seconds, before clearing her throat and ruining the moment. She filled the washing machine with her duvet cover and fiddled with the controls. Klaus stood up in vampire speed and loomed over her to press the right buttons. How the hell did he know how to work a washing machine? Caroline scrunched her eyebrows and turned to see how close he was. He was only inches away and she could feel his breath fan her cheek. As Klaus caught Caroline staring at his lips, she bravely held her gaze, only shifting to meet his eyes then back down again. Advancing to close the gap between them, Klaus cautiously watched Caroline's expression, mindful of any sign that she didn't want his kiss.

With Klaus' face gaining on her Caroline snapped out of her trance. She spoke clearly and calmly as if their proximity had no effect on her. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

_Little tease_. Klaus leaned away, a small smile playing at his lips. "Sure."

After Caroline put 'Pearl Harbour' in the DVD player, she flopped herself next to Klaus. Klaus looked at her and the empty single couch further from him and it made him smile. Half an hour into the film Caroline had made herself comfortable, by lying down and curling up with her feet pressed against Klaus' thigh. An hour and a half in, Klaus had lost all interest in the film and watched an immersed Caroline. The way she wriggled and snivelled, the delicious view of her bare silky legs and her heartfelt expressions had Klaus' thoughts torn between savagely having his way with her and only holding her, stroking her hair and kissing her palms.

Two hours into the film, Caroline had fallen asleep and the dryer timer had gone off. Klaus turned the TV off, grabbed her clean bedspread and made her bed again in vampire speed. He contemplated waking her up, but instead carefully lifted her from the couch. Slowly pacing, he took his time with Caroline in his arms, indulging in her body heat and unique lavender and honey redolence. She was _so_ human. And he found it so devastatingly beautiful.

Hardly conscious, Caroline felt strong arms around her and she comfortingly tightened her grip around Klaus. She pressed her lips to his neck, breathed his cologne and purred. She had missed this type of sweet intimacy. Her sleeping body seemed to miss it too. Klaus chuckled softly while entering her bedroom. Lowering Caroline to her bed, he found her arms resistant to let go. He pried her arms off of him, earning himself a frown and disinclined moan. He then pulled the covers over her and ashamedly kissed her forehead. Leaving her bedside, Klaus was about to make his leave.

"Klaus?"

He turned to her quiet call. Her eyes were still closed as she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Next time, come through the front door like a normal person," she said sleepily.

"As you wish," Klaus soothed.

Klaus disappeared into the night with an afterglow of enlightenment refusing to leave him. This girl would ruin him. But there was no going back now. But right then, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He forced his thrilled grin into his trademark frown before returning to whatever more serious business he had in Mystic Falls. _Tying up loose ends._

* * *

**Okay guys seriously, please review! I really would love to know what you think, what you loved, what you hated, anything! It really helps. And if you demand, I will give more I promise.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! I do apologise for the lengthy wait but I give you a lengthy chapter in return. I hope you like.**

**Btw I have a Klaroline blog if you wanted to follow, kl-aroline on tumblr. You can message me there as well as PM me if ya need to. I'm open to any criticism, ideas, suggestion or quarries. And guys, pls review I really would love to know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters, only my ideas.**

* * *

The founder's garden party was in three days. Meaning, Caroline was deprived of the seven days she'd normally be given to plan and organise and be the neurotic control freak she was. That also meant she'd have to cram it all into an intense three days.

Caroline had been on the phone with Rebekah all morning. After accepting the job she'd immediately thought of her vampire clone. When Rebekah happily agreed to lift some weight off of her shoulders, Caroline was more than relieved. She had not forgotten the spectacular decade dance the original organised, as well as her own anti-curfew party. Although, she had forgotten why she had a terrible time at both. She was probably, tending to Elena's disasters or in a row with Tyler on top of controlling and plotting an elaborate vampire quest and being Klaus bait. All were very plausible. But whether she had enjoyed herself or not, there was no denying the girl was a fantastic party planner and Caroline was delighted to have her on her team.

Still on the phone with Barbie original, Caroline had sped and ferociously braked into the Mikaelson mansion's cul-de-sac. They were late. And Caroline took extra precautions to discuss and mentally double check today's duties over the phone, so no more time was wasted once they eventually arrived at the Lockwood mansion. Barging through the doors, Caroline had no shame in yelling for Rebekah.

"Rebekah!" Caroline stressed, yelling through gritted teeth. "You know we're late. What's taking you so long?!"

The original only talked back calmly, her accent more distinctive and agitating than ever. "Like every girl and not many vampires, I like to take my time getting ready."

As Rebekah was hidden away in her room upstairs, Caroline could only rage at her phone and the voice escaping it. "What are you talking about?" She fussed, "You're Rebekah, forever prompt!"

There was a silence in which Caroline sighed, calming her inner control freak.

"I'll be five minutes Caroline," Rebekah replied.

She then hung up and huffed, giving herself a minute to remember that Rebekah was her friend and was on her side. She would save her freak outs for everyone else. Standing alone in the large empty foyer made her impatient. And soon, Caroline began snooping. She had seen only half of the enormous house and was curious to see behind the many closed doors.

The music is what drew her nearer. Blues, a sound that was crackly and sombre and soulful. Stopping at frosted glass doors, she reached for the doorknob. She stood there for awhile, hoping to recognise the husky male voice than accompanied the slow tune. But gave up once realised the music was way beyond her time. She turned the doorknob, only to have it yanked open from the other side.

Blue eyes met hers. Klaus stepped flush against her as he closed the door behind him. Caroline unintentionally held her breath as he did so but instinctively took a step back. All of a sudden she felt their proximity breaking unknown (forgotten) boundaries. She cleared her throat, looked down then back up again. He only smiled gently.

"Caroline."

"Hey," Caroline greeted briefly. "Is that your hybrid cave or something?"

"Aaah you could call it that," Klaus approved amused. "I'll show you one day."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. The music still played from inside, which Klaus ignored while Caroline could not. Her mind raced of all the things that could be associated with Klaus' secret room. Shag pad, home theatre, conservatory… _dungeon_. Although, she rightfully kept her guesses to herself, planning to await the day he'd just promised to show her himself.

"So," she began changing the subject, "you successfully rounded up and caged your family together."

Klaus snickered. "Yes, it seems I have managed to do the impossible."

"I haven't bumped into Elijah yet," Caroline pointed out which made Klaus 'aah'.

"Where is he?"

"Most likely tending to his affairs around the globe," Klaus explained, "he's been difficult to restrain as of late."

She nodded back in understanding, letting their conversation fall into a silence. Klaus stared in a way that didn't make Caroline uncomfortable. He thought back to their night before, they both did. All at once Caroline was itching to bring it up but was also embarrassed and anxious. If she did bring it up, she knew her escalating thoughts that would effortlessly tumble out her mouth would suddenly change the meaning of their night and make both of them terribly confused. Which she didn't want. But as many times before, Caroline proceeded to blabber and try to talk things out of its awkwardness or discomfort.

"Thank you…," she spoke confidentially, "for last night."

"There's no need to thank me sweetheart," Klaus replied beguilingly, "I was the one who soiled your sheets."

Klaus pursed his lips at his sexual innuendo proudly and Caroline could only shake her head.

"You're disgusting," she mocked cattily like the teenager she was. He smirked guiltily, pulling an expression that made Caroline almost wish what he was insinuating actually happened the night before. In a softer tone, she continued with all honesty, "and a good friend."

Klaus' old fashioned flirty demeanour faded and turned more serious and profound. "Friend?"

Caroline's face showed all signs of confusion and sincerity mixed. "We are friends aren't we?" She questioned back frivolously, as if there was no other answer than 'yeah' or 'of course!'

Feeling a slight warmth inside, Klaus smiled. Here was the only girl he had truly cared for in centuries, treating him like a normal person. This was progress. This was how he wanted her to treat him, instead of the monster she saw and judged. Watching her pretty little face express strong apprehension, he sought to reassure her in his own way.

"For now."

Refusing to swoon, Caroline stood her ground and eyed him, expressionless. He stared back, no longer gazing hungrily, but with feeling, warm and cold. As if her genial words had thawed out a part of his soul that he had buried away long ago. She wanted to give in and open up parts of him that hadn't seen the light of day. But she still thought of Tyler and she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't be a rebound. There was no way she could ever do that to anyone and break them in the end. She was a bitch but she wasn't a heartless whore. Flicking her eyes towards the foyer, she hoped Rebekah would pop up, finally ready. But she was disappointed. She would have to save herself and use the poise and confidence that she had been missing lately.

"You know, you still haven't told me what you're doing back in Mystic Falls," she mentioned, hoping he would give her a more revealing answer than he gave Rebekah.

"Simply for you love," Klaus enamoured, "or perhaps some other little evil things."

Having had enough of his suave, ambiguous ways, Caroline rolled her eyes and stalked back to the staircases. She stopped at the closest one and called for Rebekah one more time before Klaus joined her. The pair locked eyes and Caroline had half a mind to accuse him of stalking and harassing her, just so she could have a break from him and the contradictory thoughts that came with. Klaus then opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm ready! Let's go control freak," Rebekah interrupted, descending down the stairs with all her fabulousness.

"Thank god," Caroline declared, "we have too much to do!"

Grabbing Rebekah's hand, Caroline dragged her passed her brother and out the door hastily. Once again, leaving Klaus to his thoughts and an open ended conversation. As the girls sped into the car and out the driveway, Klaus felt somewhat expectant. Expectant in a way that he was happy for his sister and the fact she assured more happenstances with Caroline. Maybe he _could_ share, Klaus pondered, for the sake of both his girls.

* * *

Caroline continued to talk Rebekah's ears off during their drive. She discussed the menu that consisted of shrimp cocktails and horderves that Rebekah couldn't remember the names of. Rebekah had fully discovered and agreed Caroline did live up to her reputation within minutes of entering her car. Once stopped at a red light, she had been chucked a ring binder labelled 'Garden Party' and had been flicking through it since.

Soon Rebekah let Caroline's babbling and any party business escape her mind and hearing. And instead thought back to the conversation her new friend and her brother had earlier. She only nosed once heard Elijah's name but continued out of curiosity and stopped once sex was implied. After feeling a bit disgusted, she was predominately shocked. Would Caroline really sleep with the enemy a week after her break up with Tyler? Rebekah couldn't be sure.

"Did you have sex with Niklaus?"

"What?!" Caroline screeched, slamming her foot on the break for the red light she almost missed.

"You heard me," Rebekah urged, then shutting Caroline's planning folder and shifting to face her better.

"Oh my god, how would you-" the human groaned, lifting her chin towards her car ceiling.

"You totally fucked my brother," Rebekah concluded, her tone soft and cynical.

"NO!"

The blonde vampire pursed her lips at her misinterpretation and gave the other blonde a look to say it was her turn to speak again. Caroline stared back disbelievingly.

"My boyfriend broke up with me a week ago!" She defended herself. "How lowly do you think of me?"

"I don't."

Rebekah was quick to reassure which made Caroline soften appreciatively.

"I just might have eavesdropped on your little chat with Niklaus while I was powdering my nose."

With a quick in take of breath, Caroline elbowed her friend playfully and she grinned back. Finally, pulling up towards the Lockwood mansion, Caroline parked the car and refused to move. Rebekah reached over and squeezed her hand before exiting the car and taking full charge.

Caroline watched the other blonde strut up to the few people hanging around and demand who they were, what they were doing and what they should be doing. And as she disappeared into the house it had Caroline thinking. She had finally found her equal, the sister she never had, maybe her soul-mate. She had never gotten along with someone so well in such short time. Truly, she had never met someone so perfect for her. Although she was sure Rebekah had many soul-mates in the past so she tried her best not to fall in love with her all at once. Especially if it was only because she missed Bonnie and Elena. Or did she? It was more of their void needing filling and she couldn't dream up a better substitution.

Hopping out of the car, Caroline felt so much more confident having realised these next three days might just be the best.

* * *

The effects of a broken heart had hit Caroline hard. Her rough three days were over and when it all stopped it gave her time to remember she was hurting. _Tyler_, her first love, gone.

Her only companions were an extra cheesy pizza, a bottle of whiskey and Tyler's t-shirt and boxer shorts – that both hung off her small frame. Caroline had turned in early, deciding to give herself a well-deserved break. She had sprawled herself over the couch and had just begun to watch her soaps. Relaxation, she had almost forgotten the feeling. She just needed time to herself, to revel in the peace and quiet. And she did, until a knock on the door ruined it all.

She knew it was him. She had been so busy she hadn't found the time to accidentally bump into and converse with him. It was bitter sweet, he was bitter sweet. He made her forget everything until it was just her… and him. A suggestive love affair. An escape of reality. But it never was or could be that way. She had a life, plans and college. Normality, that didn't involve an original hybrid.

He was a nagging, but the good sort, the sort you wouldn't want to wish away. But in the end it was a nagging and Caroline was just beginning her relaxation. While muting her television, she paused her chewing and tried to stay as quiet as possible. She would will him away.

"I know you're there Caroline," Klaus sang, "I can smell your pizza and hear your breathing."

Begrudgingly, Caroline gave herself up and graced Klaus her presence through her front door window. He smiled and she could only return a half assed one. Taking her sweet time, she paced slowly and stopped a few feet away from the door. Without taking her eyes off of Klaus she brought the half eaten piece of pizza she had to her lips and took a bite. Having had enough of her dawdling, Klaus folded his arms behind his back and tilted his head inquisitively.

"Open the door," Klaus demanded, sugar-coating his words in a fun-loving tone. At least, as fun-loving as he could muster.

Caroline stared, disgruntled under her monotonous expression. She too tilted her head, mirroring Klaus as she spoke. "You're invited in," she exasperated tiredly, "why don't you just do as you please?" Earning a frown shadowed with dejection, Caroline continued regardless of ruining the hybrid's mood. "Come down the chimney, for all I care."

Losing patience and growing irritated, Klaus shifted his feet and clenched his jaw. Here he was going out of his way to please her and here she was shutting him down, again. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who wanted me to be a normal person and enter your home accordingly," Klaus remarked snidely.

After a few seconds of mutually peeved eye contact, Caroline dropped her gaze. She knew she was being a bitch, and her compelled mind knew he didn't deserve it. But even though she felt remorse, it refused to spread to her face. "Look, I'm in a mood," she explained, finally opening the door.

"I haven't seen you in 3 days, I called twice," Klaus listed walking passed her and into her living room. He turned to her, his expression still hard. "I could almost accuse you of avoiding me."

Caroline only took another bite of her pizza.

Suddenly Klaus sniffed and then frowned. "You smell of booze and boy."

She scoffed and walked over to her bottle of liquor. "Fitting observation," Caroline responded hostilely, grabbing the alcohol, "as I've been drinking… and missing Tyler."

Klaus watched as Caroline fiddled with the oversized shirt she had on and as she smelled it with yearning he grimaced with jealousy. Even now, with all the compassion he'd shown her and all his bad deeds he made her forget; Tyler was still held in her heart. The heart that he broke was undeservingly still his. Klaus had to turn to gruesome fantasies of Tyler's bloody organs in his hands just to pacify him.

"So," Caroline spoke, pushing passed him to sit on the sofa, "why are you here?"

"To take you to go see a film," he replied pacing around the room, holding the same riled disposition. "I heard that new apocalypse one is a must see."

"The one with Brad Pitt?" She asked nonchalantly, intrigued.

"Wait!" She blurted, shaking her head, "you're clearly annoyed with me and you're still asking me out on a date."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. His annoyingly debonair manner began peeking through his vexed mood caused by Caroline's. She stared him down, her squinting eyes in search for alternate motives. This had to have been a joke. Was he really just that smitten with her? How persistent could you get?

"You're not gonna leave until I say yes aren't you?" She questioned blandly.

"I don't recall giving you much of a choice but-"

The blonde looked to the ceiling in exasperation and groaned to drown out the rest of another flirty remark. Without the tolerance and energy to resist, she gave in. "Give me five minutes," she snapped before spinning with her famous Caroline flare and heading to her bedroom. Again, leaving a beaming and appeased Klaus alone.

Once returned, Caroline found Klaus lounged on her sofa and as he gazed upon her with awed eyes, her doubts were gone. She had specifically chosen the plain t-shirt and jeans because she was simply too apathetic to care about her appearance. But as soon as she was about to head out her bedroom door, nervousness hit her and she suddenly felt like a slob. This was their first date and she decided to dress like a homeless person. After seeing the look in his eyes, Caroline was assured he saw something else. She then smiled guiltily for a second and in the same second Klaus smiled back.

"I'll drive," Klaus insisted darting up to grab her keys before she had to chance to.

Caroline stopped, eyed him then disregarded him and marched towards her car. She was just in too much of a mood to care.

* * *

"You do know I'm planning to sleep through this movie."

Caroline had reclined her seat back as soon as they hit the road. The silence that the pair had accumulated began to unnerve her so she decided to be snarky again. Klaus chuckled, always finding her delightfully amiable in her own ways.

"I doubt you'll find time for a nap during our activity, love," he replied with a scheming smirk.

"Activity?" Caroline craned her neck towards him as soon as she picked up on his underhandedness. She knew that smirk. Looking out the passenger side window, the town's tiny cinema came into view. "We're not going to see a movie aren't we?" she questioned knowingly as Klaus sped passed the theatre.

"Unfortunately not."

* * *

"My darling Caroline!" Barbie original sang.

Walking into the Mikaelson Mansion's foyer for the hundredth time that week, Caroline was not only greeted by her vampire twin, but also Matt, Kol and a woman who looked to be in her fourties.

"What is this?" Caroline asked eyes on Rebekah.

"A precaution," Klaus answered, gaining her attention, "for the safety of my toes."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him and his audacity. But before she had a chance to retort, Rebekah continued to explain. "A dance class, it was the only thing we managed to forget but thankfully I then remembered."

Caroline face palmed. "Of course," she stuttered slightly.

"I only asked Nik to pick you up because I was too busy convincing Kol to join us, the stubborn little prick."

"Well I'm here aren't I, you devious little trollop," Kol sassed back with a grin.

"C'mon guys stop," Matt intervened, "We're all here, lets just get this over with."

Rebekah gave her brother the dirtiest of looks before he smirked and left to go charm who Caroline presumed to be their dance instructor. Once their teacher ordered the group to partner up in her strong French accent, Caroline turned to Klaus. He took her by the hand and hip suavely, her lessening defiance feeding his ego.

"You know, you could have just told me the truth," she uttered as they began to sway.

"I could have," Klaus agreed becoming too comfortable in their embrace. "But because of my sheer selfishness, I wanted you to choose to be in my company," he confessed, wrapping his arm from her hip to around her waist.

Caroline tried to ignore her dance partner's roaming hand and entrancing voice as she stammered, "I'm not _only_ in your company."

He chuckled deeply and then continued in a murmur, "But if you were you would."

"Would what?" Caroline peeped lifting her eyes from his Adam's apple to meet his.

He slammed her body against his, somehow her obedience unleashing his aggressiveness. Caroline was stunned and strangely seduced and it felt like it was suppose to be wrong. And as Klaus still kept his rhythm and led her in circles, she just let him, frozen in his arms.

"Date me," he rasped close to her ear, "willingly."

Snapping out of it, Caroline's confused googly eyes turned into an incredulous glare. "What?" she snapped, pushing him away, "No!"

Klaus let her go as her blow to his chest was ineffective. There was an undeniable awkwardness as they both just stood there while Caroline glared at him as if he just tried to assault her. The French dance instructor zoomed over to the pair then stealing a glance from Caroline who was unaware that the teacher was a vampire. She grabbed both the hybrid's and the human's arms and pulled them together again. Caroline reluctantly obeyed.

"Just give me a chance love," Klaus whispered, "you owe me that."

Repelled by his cocky and dictating attitude, Caroline stomped on his foot then dropped her arms. "I don't owe you anything," she barked.

The original hybrid almost rolled his eyes. "C'mon now," he reasoned, "you're making a scene."

"You both already made one," Matt intervened once again. "We can all hear you and I'm the one with human ears."

Caroline turned to her friends to see them partly in each other's embraces, their eyes on her. She took a breath, folded her arms across her chest and looked to Rebekah for support. The other blonde stuttered and then briefly let go of Matt. "C'mon lets get back to it," Rebekah spoke sharply, eyeing and directing at Caroline.

The human girl groaned, realising no help was coming from her bestie. "Fine," she declared, "I want a new partner."

Klaus grimaced. "Kol!" she called.

"Caro-"

"No," she cut in harshly, turning from her path towards Kol. "I don't like being held and felt like some possession and then being commanded to go out with you."

"Let her cool off brother," Kol interfered as Caroline walked away and Klaus was about to follow.

Klaus glowered at his brother and his Caroline pull each other into first position. And then found himself being led by Sophia, their teacher aka family friend. He would always be chivalrous and polite when in her company. He really did like her and would always prove to her to be the finest dance partner throughout their decades. But with Caroline in somebody else's arms, he had hardly acknowledged her. "Stop it Klaus," Sophia ordered in French while slapping his face to face her, "and spin me." Klaus grumbled then appeased her half-heartedly.

"You are quite the little dancer," Kol complimented Caroline, thankfully keeping his hands where they were supposed to be.

"You not too bad yourself," she complimented back with a smile she found herself forcing.

"And twirl," Sophia instructed in which the group obeyed. "And twirl," she repeated which made Caroline roll her eyes, her patience wearing thin. "And twirl!"

"Okay that's enough," Caroline exclaimed, feeling dizzy and deciding that whiskey and spinning wasn't a good combination. She gave Kol a small smile, before letting him go and heading towards the stairs. A whoosh sound emitted from behind her and she knew it was Klaus. Turning to face him, she could see the guilt in his eyes and feel his desperation to make amends. She could only stare blankly as he struggled to express himself. She was emotionally exhausted and a bit drunk and still in a Caroline mood. All she could think about was sleep. She would deal with Klaus in the morning.

"Caroline," Rebekah called, "where are you going?"

"To bed," she answered, dragging herself up the staircase.

"Oh and by the way," Caroline uttered in a feisty tone. The vampires and human looked up to Caroline, all with their own distinct expressions. "I'm former Miss Mystic Falls, I can twirl all of your asses out of here," and with that the blonde stormed into Rebekah's room.

Kol was the first to speak after chuckling, clearly amused by Caroline's outburst. "Look Niklaus, you've scared the poor girl off," he teased then sped out of Klaus' reach before he could rip his throat out.

"I guess we're done for the night," Rebekah declared, dismissing both Matt and Sophia. "I'll go talk to her, you two stay here!"

* * *

When Rebekah entered her bedroom she found it a casualty to Caroline's paroxysm. Her drawers were ajar, clothes spilling out and her Persian rug was covered with Caroline's jeans and boots. Rebekah soon found the human girl buried beneath the covers of her king sized bed.

"Okay Care," Rebekah huffed, ripping the sheets off of her head, "you're use to dealing with my brother. What's pushed your exceedingly secure and collected buttons?"

Propping herself up, she sighed gloomily and clarified, "I'm just overworked and in a really bad mood."

"Oh." Rebekah suddenly felt crushingly guilty. She hadn't even thought about her own friend's needs. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent 72 hours with a human, their needs she just lost accustom to. "I'm sorry for the last minute dance class. I should have known you would be tired."

"No Rebekah, it's fine," Caroline reassured her. "We both agreed we needed a new routine and now we have one."

The original smiled gingerly. And there was a comfortable silence before Caroline broke it.

"Bekah," she murmured, "what is Klaus really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly, meeting her eyes. "But I'm letting myself be a fool to his deception by pretending that all is well." Rebekah's eyes were then on the wall. The very thought of her brother brought anguish, even when he had been perfectly decorous as of late. She was suddenly filled with such sorrow that almost leaked down her cheeks. She knew he would ruin it all soon enough. "He could be planning to blackmail me with a dagger if I don't move to New Orleans."

Caroline frowned, "You don't want to go to New Orleans?"

Rebekah turned to her, eyes watering. "You know what I want Caroline."

_Matt. _She wanted Matt. She wanted normal life. Maybe even a normal life with Matt, if he wanted it too. She began to feel terrible for moping. Here was a normal girl who wanted a normal life but was burdened by the supernatural. And Caroline was normal, with the world at her feet and a bright future ahead of her while Rebekah was stuck with too many foreseeable unhappy ones. Her big heart craved a big love. And she was so sure her brother would get in the way of that, when in fact they had great love, a thousand years of it. Compelled Caroline would make her see that.

"Klaus wouldn't do that to you," Caroline comforted, forcing herself to perk up. "He loves you, more than anyone. I can see it."

Rebekah gave the newly chirpy human girl a questionable look. "We are talking about the same person right?"

"I'm just saying," she sang with a smile, "maybe he'll surprise you."

Rebekah eyed her suspiciously. She was grateful for her reassuring words but they were delusional. Sure Niklaus was full of surprises, but never good ones. Maybe Caroline didn't know her brother as well as she thought she did. Or maybe Caroline was just being her sweet self and putting to much hope in people. Or maybe she saw a change in Niklaus. Rebekah couldn't be sure but decided to just leave it be and trust Caroline.

She smiled. "Regardless of all the boy drama," she concluded, "we girls have to stick together."

Caroline grinned back, "Of course."

The girls then said goodnight and pulled in for a simultaneous kiss on the cheek.

Caroline lifted the sheets back over her head as Rebekah got ready for bed. She assumed sleep would come easy for her, but it didn't. Her mind raced. Thoughts and recent memories flooded her brain. It was Klaus and his hands, his voice and his movements. It was haunting, the memory their encounter made her feel sick. Déjà vu. His tone demanding, his touch oppressive and she hated it. She struggled to keep her breathing even. She felt scared, traumatised and she hated herself for making the connection but she couldn't shake it. Because, in that moment while he was holding her rough, Klaus was Damon.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading and all.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Part 1

**I am sorry. BUT I AM BACK! I'm not going to bore you with excuses, I've just been really slack and critical on myself which makes writing really daunting for me, urgh. Anyway here it is! Chapter 5 ended up quite long so I thought it better to spilt it in two parts, I pinky promise the next part will be up next week!**

**Please please please review. I really want to know what you guys think, what you hated, what you loved. Let me know! If you have any questions, ideas, thought, anything! Feel free to PM me. I promise to reply to all reviews k. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters. Only my ideas.**

* * *

Caroline woke up with blonde hair in her face, half that wasn't her own.

Turning over to the bedside table, she checked her phone for the time. 10:03 am. She groaned softly, thinking of all the things she had to do instead of oversleeping. Drearily, Caroline stroked her stiff face in an attempt to rid signs of sleep. Something then came into view, something that wasn't there the night before. Sitting on the bedside table, was a scroll, similar to one she had once received. She was hesitant to grab it. Apprehensive and eager for it to be what she knew it would be. Finally picking it up and delicately pulling on the red-ribbon bow, she unrolled it and gasped.

It was an incredibly detailed sketch of a lavender bush and bumblebee. It was so bright and lively without the need of colour. Feeling and personality brought it to life, a rare and unique aspect that only a thousand years of practise could portray so specifically. And in the corner she read,

_'Please forgive me for degrading you, sweet Caroline. – Klaus'_

"Wow," Rebekah's morning voice chimed in. "My brother certainly knows how to smooth things out with the ladies."

Caroline turned to her friend with a conflicted expression and she smiled back sympathetically. Rebekah got out of bed with too much of a spring in her step for the morning and pulled her silky hair into a ponytail. The fact that she had too much energy and waited until morning to tie up her long locks peeved Caroline. Envious of her friend, Caroline dragged herself out of bed. She needed caffeine before bouncing into the day the same way Rebekah bounced out of bed and out the door.

Shuffling to the end of the bed, Caroline marvelled at her drawing with dubious feelings one last time before setting it on the lingerie bench.

"Lavender and honey, the scent of your hair."

Caroline gasped and whipped her head towards the voice. Once she saw him linger around the doorway, she sighed and scolded lightly. "Quit sneaking up on me."

"I don't mean to startle you love," Klaus uttered after chuckling in tamed delight. "I do apologise for last night."

"Look, the drawings are gorgeous Klaus, really," Caroline blurted, straight to the point. "But like I've expressed to you before, you can't manipulate me and win me over with objects and gestures."

"I agree," Klaus replied, pacing towards her. "It's entirely your decision."

The hybrid stared at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. Hopefully, the final answer. But despairingly, Caroline didn't have it yet.

She sighed. "I overreacted last night," Caroline simply stated, owning up to her outburst. "I was moody and exhausted and had a horrible sense of déjà vu while your hands where everywhere and you were rubbing up against me, but then I realised this morning that you are not the worst person I know and don't resemble him in any way and I was just being an idiot," she explained in one hurried breath.

Klaus crinkled his nose at the idea of anyone treating Caroline as rottenly as he did last night and then fought off a smirk once she had finished, depicting that he was forgiven.

"Not at all, love, you're entitled to whatever feelings you feel," he reassured her, his words insinuating a double meaning.

Caroline tilted her slightly and narrowed her eyes. "You-"

"Good morning Nik!" Rebekah chirped, strolling back into her grand bedroom. She had two mugs in her hands, one filled with coffee and the other filled with B+. Caroline grinned once the other blonde handed her the brown liquid and the smell floated towards her nostrils.

The human groaned, her taste buds satisfied luxuriously as she took a small sip. "You are by far my favourite Mikaelson," she commented jokingly.

Klaus couldn't help but frown a bit. "My hot beverages beat your sketches, sorry mate," his sister gloated.

"No!" Caroline intervened, "Both are great."

She smiled almost apologetically at Klaus, while trying her best to hide her unknown feelings behind her cup of coffee. He smirked at her genuineness.

"So have you asked her yet?" Rebekah nagged her brother.

Klaus rolled his eyes and shifted his feet in annoyance. "If you hadn't interrupted, little sister, it would have been done already," he exasperated through slightly gritted teeth.

"Well, get on with it," Rebekah urged before strutting into her shiny porcelain bathroom to presumably do her hair.

"What is this about?" Caroline asked hesitantly, her eyes shifting from one Mikaelson to the other.

"A date," the lady original answered first, "your date."

Caroline shook her head with furrowed eyebrows and a small pout. She had told Rebekah she was happy attending solo, preferred it even. "You?" she concluded, eyes pointing at Klaus and predicting a proposal.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, it would be my utmost pleasure to escort you to the founder's garden party this afternoon."

* * *

Strangely enough, Rebekah's main priority wasn't her hair in that moment. She listened in as her brother tried another pointless attempt at wooing Caroline. Hadn't he known her well enough to know she'd reject him? Hadn't he had enough experience of the same results spawned from the same attempts? It was sad almost, but it surely didn't eliminate the enjoyment of watching him fail. Caroline was independent and strong and feisty, a lot like her and was why she loved her so.

As her brother popped the question, she set her hair straightener down and zoomed the short distance parting them. She could see the timid hope in her brother's eyes. His small smile held by want and admiration. And right then, Rebekah's suspicions were confirmed. Klaus really did care for this human girl, deeply. There was no denying it while he stared at her as if she was the only person on earth.

Expecting a shrill of a disgusted no or the rasp of a repulsed scoff, Rebekah was left disappointed. Caroline only remained silent while absentmindedly tapping her foot. She glanced at Rebekah, hoping for some indication, some girl guidance but found none in Rebekah's curious eyes.

She sighed softly and flapped her arms, "Why not?"

Both Mikaelson's eyes widened.

"Yes," Caroline confirmed without hesitation.

There was stillness in the air as the trio took time to evaluate what had happened. Caroline had willingly agreed to go on a date with Klaus. No hidden agendas or blackmail or annoyance to fuel a reason other than simply wanting to. The three didn't know who was more surprised.

"Wonderful," Klaus professed with a grin, before leaving the girls to themselves.

Rebekah watched pensively confused and intrigued as Caroline smiled sincerely at her brother's back. This was not the Caroline she thought she knew. Where was her morals and loyalty towards her friends Klaus had terrorised? It was absurd.

"What the fuck was that?!" Rebekah whispered as best as she could.

"Language!" Caroline teased, in too much of a good mood for the day ahead.

"No seriously Care, why did you say yes?" Rebekah questioned frantically.

"Because I felt bad about last night," Caroline lightly fibbed, madly unsure about the truth.

Rebekah flung her a look of incredulousness and stepped closer in hope her words would penetrate her better that way. "You shouldn't feel bad about anything you do to Niklaus because he's already done a trillion times worse, you know that!"

The original caught a flicker of ignorance, confusion or naivety in her friend's eye, but couldn't pinpoint which one exactly. _Rebekah knew that look_. But in a second Caroline was back with her sincere eyes and snappy and feisty defiance.

"Why are you angry?" She reasoned, "This seemed to be all your idea!"

Staring at the wall Caroline had put up between her and her feelings, Rebekah sighed.

"You're right."

Small smiles were exchanged before Caroline strolled off to Rebekah's closet. The original watched her with truly opened eyes as she picked an outfit. Rebekah felt the sting behind her eyelids and the lump in her throat and swiftly spun away so her _friend_ would not notice. Rebekah had clicked. It was not fair. It was absolutely not fair. Now, the whole time, everything was counterfeit.

As the rage for her brother boiled in her stomach, she repressed it immediately and perfunctorily returned to the bathroom to finish her hair.

* * *

_Busy bees_, were the two words on loop in Kol's head as he watched his sweetheart sister and darling Caroline run up, down and around the Lockwood mansion. The party had only begun and he and his brother fortunately managed to sneak away. They sat on a stone bench beside the placid lake, Kol with two servings of champagne that undoubtedly displayed his motives to get moderately intoxicated. Klaus had kept silent while watching the water, with his sketchpad in hand. Kol had noticed his brother becoming more and more introverted lately and even refused to utter a word to him the whole thirty minutes they sat together. Nevertheless he drained both champagne flutes and let his brother be.

"I'm well aware that you don't wish to be here Kol, but if you act like a drunkard for the rest of the afternoon I will be far from sympathetic."

He snickered and turned to Klaus, subtly waving the empty glasses in his face. "So desperate to impress our darling Caroline, aren't you brother?"

Klaus' jaw tightened.

"I'm sure my inebriated self is the least of your problems," Kol continued to torment in his own humorous manner. "I'm told I'm less _magnetic _when I'm under the influence so I won't be able to steal away your dearest."

The hybrid could only struggle to ignore his brother's words. His throat looked so inviting to rip out. _No_. He was on his best behaviour and he wasn't going to let Kol get a rise out of him. But there was something needing addressing…

"Our?"

"Hmm…" Kol hummed.

"Our _darling _Caroline?"

Kol made an 'ah' sound and smirked. "Well, you fancy her," he began in a logical tone, "Rebekah's basically made her a sister. I do believe that _almost_ makes her Mikaelson property."

_I just need a use for her._

Although he detested that the words were coming out of Kol's mouth, Klaus couldn't help but chuckle and grin at the idea.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Klaus jested through a smile.

Kol raised an eyebrow and chuckled at their small bonding moment, more delighted than he would ever show. They settled back into a comfortable muteness, both of them daydreaming of where they'd rather be. Klaus' was much closer than Kol's.

"I should be in search for Elijah right now," Kol uttered bitterly, unable to keep the topic at bay much longer.

Klaus scowled in warning, he would not discuss this _again_.

"What if he's imprisoned, in a vervain laced dungeon, desiccated?" Every word was filled of anguish and rage, although Kol did not raise his voice once.

"He left us," Klaus spat out.

Kol grinded his teeth, betrayal and denial coursing through him.

"He dumped us and his doppelganger wench for a better life," Klaus reminded him once again, the pain reflective in his eyes. "I watched him pack his bags and walk out of our home for good!"

"No, he was the one who stuck by you no matter what Nik. He was the one who swore to guide you through redemption," Kol retorted, slowly losing the infamous Mikaelson temper.

"You belong here Kol," the hybrid murmured causing his little brother to snap his head towards him.

They shared a few seconds of some twisted type of affectionate understanding. Klaus wanted his little brother with him. Kol could feel it. He could feel the craving his brother had. The craving of family and togetherness and it had reminded him of the times when it was Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and himself against the world.

"We're trying to be a normal family," Klaus clarified, gazing towards Rebekah and Caroline in the distance. "We are going to stick together, be together and be happy and strong and loyal together," he continued to utter in a robotic command.

Kol shook his head at his older brother's somewhat delusional desires. "How can you even begin to want those things when our eldest and beloved brother is not apart of it?"

Klaus opened his mouth to rebut but he could not. As he stared, wide eyed, at Caroline's silhouette over the garden and grand backyard, Klaus realised he would not let anything or anyone jeopardise this. His life was near perfect. He was so close to her. And he would not let anything or anyone else slip away. He wanted it _all_.

"Boys!" Their little sister called, their intensified hearing picking it up and disturbing their peace.

Quickly reflecting on Kol's point of view, Klaus knew he had a right to feel what he felt and want what he wanted. Rising from his seat, Klaus initiated damage control.

"You will play happy family until I decided to seek out our brother," Klaus offered although Kol was not convinced. Intimidatingly stepping into his face, Klaus proposed with more aggression. "I promise to help you bring Elijah home, but only when the time is right."

Kol searched for deceptive eyes and astoundingly found nought. Nodding meekly under his older brother's intensity, Kol followed Klaus back to the party with the intention to do exactly what he was told.

* * *

"Places everyone!"

Holding up her long sheer dress between lock palms and clutching Klaus' shoulder with her other hand, Caroline straightened her posture and waited. So prissy and proper she was. Although underneath that demeanour she held so proficiently, she was enjoying herself almost too much. She curiously looked around for familiar faces. She saw Rebekah, Matt, Kol, Jeremy and Elena and Damon (who she was currently ignoring).

"Stefan…" Caroline muttered under her breath.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at his pose dance partner's soft plea. Having lost himself for a moment, his eyes looked upon and treasured Caroline and her radiance. And he hadn't paid attention to what words came out of her pretty little lips that he craved to kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Stefan," Caroline spoke up, "I know he's in losing Elena turmoil but I thought…"

Sporting a heart wrenching sadness her eyes, she only shook her head. It was a selfish thought. Stefan had his own problems and she couldn't expect him to tend to her own.

The violins began an elegant tune, so pretty and precise. The pair began to prance around in perfect rhythm, passing other couples in synchronisation. It brought them both back to the night Klaus first proclaimed his affection towards Caroline. That seemed a lifetime ago. Caroline honestly felt she had known the hybrid forever now.

Klaus held her gaze, urging and reassuring her to continue. He knew she couldn't just bottle these things up. And he was honoured to act as a fill in for his old friend Stefan.

"He's always there for me and just miss him," she stated simply and sweetly. "He's basically my rock."

"A friendship like that is a sacred thing," Klaus commented wisely. "If you are worried you won't meet again, I assure you there's no need."

With the purse of her lips, Caroline nodded slightly. She was unsure of the security his words provided but then let it be. Common sense was the one to convince her to trust a thousand years of knowledge.

They swayed and twirled as competently as they were taught the night before. And it had Caroline thinking that is was how it was suppose to be, her and Klaus repeating history. Like fate wanted them continuously dancing in each other's arms.

"Why did you say yes?" Klaus asked, carefully and gracefully holding her closer.

The human girl met his eyes so fiercely and surely as she answered, "Because I wanted to."

Taken aback by her bold and unwavering words, Klaus smirked. "If you wanted to got out with me all along why were you so repelled by me last night?" He bantered to her embarrassment, "Some mixed messages you're sending me, love."

As they stepped both arm lengths apart and pulled each other back in again, all the other partners did the same and Caroline gasped joyfully at his tease. She tried to giggle off the heat she felt flow to her cheeks. She thought back. Once again, recalling her sour attitude brought on by two ended relationships haunting her in one night. "I just wasn't in a good headspace," she explained meeting Klaus' amused eyes, "and it brought back old memories."

Their bodies were at a respectful distance apart once again. Klaus searched Caroline's eyes for a sign of despair to deem the subject uncomfortable but he found none. His beloved only gleamed with such genuine elation that even a dejected topic couldn't falter her mood. So Klaus judged it safe to pry. "May I ask specifically?"

Caroline rasped softly and shifted in his well behaved arms. She wasn't ready to tell him. She hadn't even told Rebekah yet.

"Let's just say I was in a relationship that wasn't as _healthy_ as my others."

Klaus' face dropped. He imagined the worst and hoped for the opposite. Nevertheless he found himself tearing a blank face apart and gutting his insides in his mind. He, whoever he was, couldn't and wouldn't get away with it. The stringed instruments stopped before Klaus had a chance to demand a name. Caroline's bright smile returned as they finished their dance and the glint of grief in her eyes disappeared. Against his instincts, it brought him to drop the subject.

Leading him off the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the stone courtyard, Caroline was eyeing the near empty champagne tables. She strutted towards the young waiter, who was clearly not doing his job properly. Klaus watched charmed as she snapped her fingers and ordered for more of the classy alcohol they were serving. It had him reminiscing about their first date (as he liked to call it). Caroline grabbed two champagne flutes out of the few that were left and handed one to Klaus.

"It is our thing," Caroline stated matter-of-factly.

Klaus smirked and accepted it gladly. "So we do have a thing?" He played along, role reversing a conversation they already had once.

The blonde only stared him down and slowly took a sip of her bubbly beverage. Confident flirty looks were exchanged and Klaus could feel the lust for her burning his inside of him. Caroline played coyer towards her desires.

"Wasn't that excruciatingly torturous and tiresome?" Kol chimed in, almost slurring as he approached.

Arrogance lingered off of the youngest Mikaelson brother like a bad smell. Although Caroline was neither disgusted nor repulsed, only the slightest charmed. She cherished his untimely unapproachable and uniquely enticing personality. And if she was getting the worst of him today, he could only amuse her. Boy, she was in a good mood.

"I never took you for a drama queen," Caroline teased.

"When he is drunk and without, he rightfully earns that title," Klaus joined the banter.

"Without?" Caroline huffed, "There are plenty of women here for you to make a dick of yourself in front of."

"Har har. That was not what my brother meant, darling Caroline," Kol retorted over-confidently. "Although I did have my eye on that Bennett witch, but she seems to have gone AWAL, as you kids say it nowadays."

Caroline couldn't hold back a girly roar of laughter. Kol dismissed her blatant rib and turned his attention to the waiter with a new tray of champagne. The original clutched his arm as he passed, the waiter wincing at the force and speed in which his arm was grabbed. They made eye contact. And Kol smiled haughtily at the mild fear in his eyes.

Caroline witnessed the incident attentively and had punched Kol's bicep as soon as he laid hands on the help. Meeting Caroline's displeased and appalled eyes, he exaggerated a sigh and loosened his grip on the boy. The blonde smiled apologetically at the waiter and took two glasses while Kol did the same. After handing one to Klaus, she raised hers to toast.

"To new beginnings," Klaus toasted.

"To better relationships," Caroline continued.

"To family."

Kol's gaze never faltered off of Caroline as he spoke. Defining that that was what she meant to them now. With the Mikaelson siblings was where she belonged now. Even with dulled and dizzied senses, Kol could and had to inform her of that. And on a strange telepathic level, she knew and understood him. Smiling at the men of her makeshift family, Caroline as well drank until her glass empty.

Across the dance floor, Caroline unfortunately made eye contact with someone. She was blatantly staring. What the audacity she had. Caroline quickly dropped her gaze as soon as the other girl marched closer and swore repetitively under her breath.

"Shit, it's Elena," she muttered to Klaus as she turned her back towards the doppelganger.

Klaus glanced behind his blonde to see the girl determinedly strut across the courtyard. He felt an arm nestle itself under his own and he knew it was the cue to move. All at once, Klaus tapped his brother to alert him, grabbed two more full champagne flutes and hauled Caroline through a crowd. Looking back, Caroline saw Kol step in Elena's way and stall her for the crucial seconds they needed to successfully get away.

By the time they got a chance to slow down, they were bordering the woods. Caroline halted and looked back to the party she put so much precious time and solicitous effort into. Klaus had whispered earlier that he wanted to take her somewhere _special_, he had put it. The idea and thrill of adventure intrigued her and only gave her another reason to escape her old friends and responsibilities. So, into the woods she went.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Remember its not a complete chapter. :)**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Part 2

**Part 2 is here! Thank you guys for the support. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks to Chelsey (Isle-of-fervor) for being an amazing beta. Defs go check out her fic, it's the best.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

Soon Caroline was barefoot. They had been treading on the dirt and twigs for a near twenty minutes. As the wood got dense, Caroline had found her voice. And then realised how proud she was of herself that it took this long to start complaining.

"I really don't see why you can't just tell me where we're going."

Klaus chuckled, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

"You sound like my mother when I was eleven years old," she grumbled with a pout.

They continued in silence as Klaus tried his best not to snicker. He strode over a log and pressed on through denser bushes, but stopped once realised he was not being followed. Caroline stood there, with her heels in her hand and her appearance and disposition dishevelled. Klaus stood a metre away, shifting from foot to foot in impatience.

"Well c'mon love," he urged.

She made no attempt to move. "I can't, my dress."

Klaus looked down to her long peach sheer dress, lined with pale pink silk. It dragged on the soil, now that the four inches her heels provided were gone. Climbing back over the log, he came to Caroline's aid. He knelt down in front of her and hitched the dress up above her knees. A flush of heat rushed to her face as he caressed her skin while doing so. She almost lent into his touch. But before she could protested, he tore at the fabric of her lavish dress, ripping all the way around to leave discarded material.

As he rose, Caroline slapped him on the shoulder. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Klaus smirked and said nothing as he headed straightforward again. Predictably, Caroline followed.

* * *

The sun was setting a cascade of warm oranges and pinks when the pair had reached their destination. With a huff, Caroline plopped herself on the grassy bank beside the river.

"Wickery Bridge," Caroline stated dully.

She looked at the thing, the setting sun hidden behind it. She had no idea why Klaus had dragged her here. It was an hour's walk that would have taken ten minutes if they drove. Klaus silently observed and smirked at her visibly disappointed expression as she sat, shielding her eyes from harsh afternoon light.

Without uttering a word, Klaus pursued to undo his buttons. She had only realised his actions when his shirt fluttered onto the small boulder in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" She asked frantically, her eyes darting to and from his naked torso.

Klaus ignored her. He slowly unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down his legs as if putting on a show. With his shoes, shirt and trousers discarded, Klaus wiggled his eyebrows at a baffled Caroline. Before either of them could say anything the hybrid abnormally sped off the bank and into the water with a splash.

Caroline squealed as he resurfaced and then slicked his hair back. "Why did you bring me here?" She questioned. "If you wanted to go swimming there was a lake right there."

Treading water, Klaus throat rumbled into a deep chuckle. "I don't think we would have escaped your ex doppelganger friend if we stayed on the Lockwood property."

"But why here?"

Klaus pursed his lips. Water droplets trickled down from his forehead to his mouth. The sight of a wet half-naked Klaus sent Caroline's thoughts far from the pure kind. He was as tantalising as a divine dessert. Why hadn't she let herself actually notice him sooner?

"Mere curiosity," he finally answered, "of how you would react."

"What do you mean?" Caroline hissed, "Elena's _parents_ died in this river!"

There was a silence and Klaus' eyes gleamed while his lips twitched upwards. She had forgotten Rebekah's _experience_ on Wickery Bridge.

"It's just a river love," he spoke and leered, "join me."

The blonde shook her head, her curls falling from behind her ears. "We should head back."

Klaus frowned. "I'd rather not stay in the house of the failure hybrid I created any longer," he said spitefully.

_Rebekah had reminded her of that._ Although she still winced at his words. He was so joyous a moment ago, as was she. She could also flip the switch just as easily, two could play at this game.

"That failure hybrid also happens to be my ex-boyfriend," she sassed, "be nice."

Swimming closer, Klaus gave her a questionable look. "Why? He broke your heart," he stated bluntly and blandly.

Feeling the familiar pang of abandonment and loneliness in her heart, Caroline grimaced delicately. Klaus could see all of it. All the hurt and damage the bastard had done. Although, his blonde kept as calm and as graceful as ever. "Because I'm over it and I'm happy," she began, accessorising her pretty words with a pretty smile, "and I'd rather not be sour towards him anymore."

Klaus studied her with a slightly tilted head. To some degree he knew she was lying. She wasn't over it, but he was proud of her for trying. Although, the utter rage he felt towards the idiotic boy couldn't be cured by anything. Not even by Caroline and her pretty little pleas. "Ah, that does not excuse me from anything."

"Leave him be Klaus."

Her voice was stern. She stared into Klaus' eyes, as if her subconscious mind was warning him, threatening him. No matter what, compelled or not, her instincts were to protect those she loved. Pre-tense and past-tense.

Klaus smirked and treaded away from the bank, further into the deep end. "Maybe, I'll think about it," he teased, "actually, if you get in the water…"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline stood up. "Turn around!"

Klaus obeyed. It was almost dark and the descending of light gave Caroline the confidence to remove her dress, as well as the five glasses of champagne she had. She was without a bra, as her dainty dress had a cut out back. Standing in only her panties, Caroline covered her breasts with both hands and tiptoed to the river's edge. She only dipped a toe before recoiling. It was evidently freezing and become so daunting that she could only hop on the spot.

Becoming impatient, Klaus turned. She really was a sight to see. Rather than blatantly ogling her bareness, he saw her as a painting. Something so much livelier and brighter and soulful she was, compared to the pieces of art he'd stare at for hours throughout his long life. _Truly magnificent_. If Klaus still had the need to breathe, she would have stolen it from him. His moment of euphoria was cut short by a sharp shout.

"Klaus!"

"Just get in Caroline, it's not that bad," he said almost condescendingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and not long after, Caroline was in the river.

"Fuck, it cold, fuck!" She squealed, trembling and treading towards Klaus.

He laughed deeply, treading to meet her halfway. Caroline's jaw was quivering and her skin was forming goose bumps. Once in reachable distance, she instinctively snaked her arms and legs around Klaus, begging for warmth. He snickered at her but refrained from teasing as he held her close. There was no way he was giving her any reason to recoil from him.

They just stayed for a few moments. And soon Caroline's shivering and chattering started to cease. She rested her chin against his shoulder and enjoyed the serene atmosphere, both of them did. It got so quiet that Klaus found it difficult to pick up on the sound of her breathing, even though her mouth was unintentionally on his neck. He stroked her bare back, the water making sloshing sounds every once in a while as he did so. They were so intimate but it was so comfortable.

Drawing back from his chest, she met his eyes and found no malice or anything similar. Pure contentment, ecstasy, tranquillity was all they both felt. This time, it was so _right_. Caroline smiled unwillingly as she contemplated asking him to re-enact 'Dirty Dancing' but fought against it once remembered she was topless. Klaus smiled back, wishing he could read her mind.

Before Caroline thought twice, she held Klaus' face softly in her palms. She caressed his stubble and stared at his gorgeously plump lips. She wanted it bad and thought it was a great idea at the time. So, ever so slowly, Caroline closed the gap between their faces and placed a gentle kiss upon his unexpected mouth. The gesture was wet and the slightest chaste and nowhere near enough for Klaus.

He went in for another, but Caroline refused. She suddenly cursed their spur of the moment peck. She wasn't ready for whatever would follow. And she hated being a tease. Especially now, when she didn't want to be objectified by a false depiction of her feelings.

"I'm drunk," she whispered, pulling herself out of his embrace. "I'm sorry."

Klaus' watched Caroline turn her back on him with silence and an unreadable expression. He followed her out of the water, their perfect intimacy ruined. They both slid their clothes over their wet bodies still without a word.

"You regret it," he rasped coldly, "I could hear it laced through your words."

Caroline was speechless and donning sad eyes. She was always snappy and on top of everything, but not this time. Not with Klaus.

"Do you know how torturous this is for me?" He confessed with spite and despair, "To care for you so deeply and only wait patiently while you tempt and torment me and then refuse me of the only thing I want."

She cowered under the intensity of his gaze as he loomed over her_. Her_, he wanted her bad. But Caroline could never believe it and understand why.

"I don't regret it Klaus," she asserted with all the strength she had in the situation, "its just, all going so fast."

He thought back. One week. It had been one week since he'd compelled her, one week since she had broken up with Tyler. And it dawned on him that it was only fair for his Caroline to feel confused and conflicted towards him. Maybe both of them were suffering just as bad as each other. But quickly the thought was dismissed. _She should be his by now_.

Cool fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged to turn him back around. Her little face was still in a grimace, eyebrows furrowed and her blue orbs glossy and searching. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the dampness beneath it and then travelled to his neck. Her touch was gentle and soft, something the hybrid wasn't too familiar with. With her hand back to his cheek, she traced her thumb tenderly along his moist lip. She continued this, holding him there in hope he would see she really didn't regret it. It was in fact bliss. But she needed more time; to take things slowly so whatever they had between them wouldn't be doomed to fail. _He needed to see that._

Eyes wide, Klaus let her do whatever she wanted. He had never felt such closeness to anyone before in his everlasting life. Suddenly he smiled and pursed his lips against her small thumb.

"We better get you back my sister," said Klaus in a warm tone.

Caroline nodded unenthusiastically.

"Or I could take you home?"

Caroline beamed at the suggestion. She hadn't properly enjoyed home in almost four days. She missed her bed, and her mother. Liz wasn't on night shift tonight, Caroline had double checked.

She nodded compliantly.

"The Forbes residence is it."

Klaus then threw Caroline over his shoulder. She yelped and then giggled, unable to find it in herself to refrain from him. He chuckled, holding Caroline tightly and sped off through the darkness and denseness of nature.

* * *

Rebekah had returned home late, gleaming from the success of her thorough party planning. Although she couldn't relish in it completely. He ruined that for her. Like he ruined everything. There were now primary situations to attend to. Situations graver and grimmer. She was going to get the truth out of her brother. She will demand him to tell her why he burdened his presence upon her and disturbed her peace.

She hadn't seen her brother or her best friend for many hours and she'd be a fool not to believe they were together. Walking through her home, she could not pick up on Caroline's distinctive scent. And was both disappointed and relieved she wasn't there.

Now, on a mission to find her brother, she treaded soundlessly to the only frosted double doors in their entire mansion. Without bothering to knock, she swung the door open and was graced by the presence of her brother. He was slumped in an armchair, the back of his head facing Rebekah. She saw his shoulders flinch slightly as she entered but otherwise he stayed silent.

The walls were decorated with posters, paintings and his most favoured love letters of the many slaughtered by his hand, all in thick wooden frames. Display cabinets lined the walls. Each of them filled with old treasures, medals, cigarette cases, diaries, pistols, none of which initially belonged to her murderous hybrid brother. At his desk were postcards and signed photographs, which surprisingly _were_ his. The room was huge and cluttered, but perfectly Klaus.

Pacing around her brother's _special_ room, Rebekah spoke, "I knew you'd be here, feeling all nostalgic over your sadistic trophies."

Klaus chuckled darkly and sloshed his blood and bourbon concoction. "Why are you pestering me Rebekah?" He bit back, "I've had a rather delightful day and frankly you're beginning to spoil it."

The blonde scoffed and marched around his chair so they were face to face. He drank and smirked at her as she stood, arms folded. "I want answers," she demanded sternly.

"And what does my dearest sister want to know?" Klaus humoured her.

"Why are you here? Why are you in Mystic Falls?" She questioned, avoiding any vagueness between them.

His somewhat permanent grimace returned to his face. "My, my, little sister, have you forgotten the courtesy of staying out of other peoples business," he snapped.

"We are family Nik, your business is mine."

Klaus snickered at that. _Whatever will make her happy and quiet_, he thought. "I'm here for you," he finally answered.

"Bloody hell, like I'm going to believe that!"

"I want my family," Klaus clarified in all seriousness.

Rebekah was stunned, but not because it was unpredictable or shocking. After all this time, for a second she thought he would leave her be. She had thought, (a silly pipedream really) that he would free her, to let her live whatever life she wished to lead. But of course not. If as their father was still alive, Niklaus would drag her to the ends of the earth, in a coffin or kicking, just to avoid being alone.

"Marcel sits on the throne," he growled with viciousness and hatred in his tone, "and he rules the empire we built, our home!"

Marcel. New Orleans. She really couldn't escape her past.

"And as a family, we will take it back," he continued with menacing determination.

"Nik," Rebekah replied softly, her voice shrinking into that of a girl's, "this is my home now."

A sharp roar and shatter sent Rebekah into a frightened jolt. Stepping over the glass shards and puddle of blood and liquor, Klaus strode to his sister and lingered dangerously close to her face. "No," he rasped, his alcohol tainted breath fanning her face. "There's no reason for us to be here."

The blonde was distraught now. She whipped away from their proximity as raging emotions excruciatingly built up inside her. Tears were threatening her eyes. She trembled from the intensity of it all but turned to her selfish brother with every intention to rip his head off, if not literally then figuratively.

"I have every reason to be here Nik! I have Matt and Caroline and a promising future, a potentially normal life! Why should I give up my happiness for yours, just as I have these past thousand years? Your whole life, you've only done things for yourself and as soon as I do the same you condemn for it." She was sobbing now and shaking as the tears came flooding out. The original vampire could never perfectly control her heightened emotions, especially when it came to her brother. The person she both loved and hated the most.

"Oh stop sulking like a child Rebekah!" Klaus scolded in a flamboyant rasp.

Both siblings wanted nothing more but to grab one of the many antiques around them and hurl it at each other's faces. Reluctantly, they both refrained knowing that words hurt more and cut deeper.

"You are leaving with me," Klaus finalised, returning to his twistedly chuffed mood.

Sucking it up and giving in, Rebekah nodded timidly. She felt the life drain from her once fulfilled heart as she accepted her fate. There was no escaping him. There was no escaping family.

"What about Kol?" She asked reflexively, eyes glued to the floor.

"According to the little time I've wasted deliberating his arrangements indicate he is the least of my concern," Klaus replied pompously before slumping back on his armchair.

"Well it's nice to know you don't pick favourites," Rebekah sassed, her tears long lost.

Klaus sniggered, finding deformed humour at any jests thrown his way. "Where ever I go, Kol will follow me like a lost puppy," he boasted, priding himself of his power. "If he ever hopes to find our brother, that is."

Rebekah's eyes bulged as she met her brother's. "What are you saying Nik?" She questioned frenziedly, "That you know where Elijah is?"

"I have many witches and vampires under my command," he uttered condescendingly, "and some I have sent off to trail our brother."

The siblings let their conversation cool. After been belittled as if an idiot who needed constant reminding of how arrogant her brother was, Rebekah kept idle. To some degree, she did feel like an idiot, mostly for believing she could joyously be reunited with her eldest sibling. Once done feeling horridly betrayed and demeaned, Rebekah's thoughts drifted to the reason she sought Klaus out. And by watching Klaus' vacant and dazed expression Rebekah thought it safe to assume he was thinking the same. The same blonde occupied both original's minds.

"She's compelled isn't she?"

She spoke with an unwanted hesitation as she didn't want to give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. Although Klaus refused to meet his sister's glare and instead focused on one spot of the floor. The tension became eerie as Rebekah waited for any sign of a yes or no. The guilty finally raised his head. A twitch of his lips and cock of his eyebrow was his answer.

"So what are we going to do?"

With a tray of liquor and glasses beside him, Klaus poured himself another drink, forgetting the mess he'd made only moments before. This time, Klaus made no effort to reply. Instead he took a sip of his priceless bourbon and then curled in his lips at the delectably strong taste.

Nothing?" Rebekah tried clarifying.

Klaus then tilted his head, a smirk spreading across his face. Still, he made no sound but spoke what little he had to say with his eyes and subtle expressions. His expressions were mutual, neither one extreme nor the other because there was no need. It was all playing out and coinciding flawlessly, Klaus only nudging things in the right direction. His sister was one of him.

"Nothing?" She repeated to question, still unable to deal with the authenticity of information. Staring deep into Klaus' humoured and darkly content eyes, Rebekah realised. She realised the part she played and how deep in it she already was. And she couldn't jeopardise it. It was all near perfect.

Standing straighter, Rebekah finalised in resolution, slowly uttering every word. "We are going to do nothing."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you for reading. xx**


End file.
